In modern computing environments, it is typical for enterprises or persons to utilize virtual machines, multi-core processors, software appliances, private and public “clouds,” etc. Unfortunately, many existing applications were configured at a time before the advent of these new advances. While mainstream applications have continual releases attempting to keep pace with computing changes, many others have no feasible mechanism for upgrading. To stay in existence, they often rely on complete rewrites of original code. Still others are patched with partial rewrites in order to bridge semantics between original code and devices proprietary to third parties. On the other hand, it is highly desirable to maintain some of these original, legacy applications because of the breadth and value of services provided.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for continued use of legacy services, especially with as little modification to original code as necessary. Appreciating these services may find value in earlier-unimagined computing situations, the need further contemplates adding to a service's original capabilities by bridging to modern paradigms. Providing growth to still a next generation of computing situations is but a further need. Any improvements along such lines should also contemplate good engineering practices, such as simplicity, ease or implementation, security, unobtrusiveness, stability, etc.